


In which Sherlock surprises John

by Blackpearl



Series: Scenes from a Stake-Out [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Do Not Take Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpearl/pseuds/Blackpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John, Lestrade and other members of the police force are on a stake-out in a house together. What happens when the others find out about Sherlock and John's relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Sherlock surprises John

The end of the case was so close now it could almost be tasted in the air. The atmosphere in the stake-out house had rapidly escalated back into sheer tension as soon as everyone realised how close to the end of the case they were. The pressure to solve it was well and truly on, and in only a few more days it would be over, and they could all go back home. 

John lay in bed with his head on Sherlock’s chest, dozing lightly despite the bedside light being on so that Sherlock could read. John shifted slightly, pressing a kiss to Sherlock’s sternum. “What are you reading?” 

“One thousand types of natural poison,” Sherlock replied. 

“Sounds…exhilarating.”

Sherlock smiled at the sarcasm in his lover’s voice. “I can stop reading and turn the light off if you want to sleep.”

“No, it’s okay. I slept through gunfire in Afghanistan; a little light isn’t going to bother me.”

Nevertheless, Sherlock closed his book and put it to one side. He slid down into the bed and turned on his side so that he was facing John. Brushing a thumb lightly along the sharp line of Sherlock’s cheek bone, John was struck by the tenderness in the other man’s eyes. 

“What is it?” John whispered, his hand now resting at the place where Sherlock’s neck joined his shoulder.

“Nothing, I just love you,” Sherlock replied simply, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

John smiled. “I love you too.” Truth be told, he was a little confused as to Sherlock’s sudden display of emotions, but he wasn’t going to complain about it. It went without saying that Sherlock loved him; John didn’t need to hear him say it every single day to believe it, but it was still nice for Sherlock to offer it every now and again without John having said it first. 

Sherlock moved closer to him those emotion-filled eyes flicking back and forth from John’s eyes to his mouth, back to his eyes, now to his mouth again. John chuckled lightly and pressed his lips to Sherlock’s. He was warm and pliant under John’s mouth, and tasted vaguely of mint toothpaste. Sherlock sucked John’s lower lip into his mouth, making him moan quietly, and dammit, when had Sherlock gotten quite so good at kissing? They had only been together for a few weeks, but their sex life had progressed from very good to absolutely fantastic very quickly, and it had only been about four days into their relationship when John had accidentally blurted out those three, meaningful words. For one terrifying second, John had thought that he had ruined everything before it had even really begun, but then had grinned and said, “I love you too,” and had proceeded to kiss any more doubts completely out of John’s head. 

“John,” Sherlock said quietly, bringing John back to the present day as he pulled away from his lips, but kept their bodies close together. 

“Hm?” Sherlock sat up and John mimicked him. “What is it, Sherlock?” 

“Listen, I know this is going to sound crazy…” 

John raised an eyebrow. “Coming from you, that’s really not saying much.”

Sherlock smiled briefly, and then continued. “These few weeks have honestly been the best few of my life, and I know that this might be a bit too soon, okay, far too soon, but…” He trailed off, his breathing shaky and apparently unable to find the right words. “Oh God, I’m truly terrible at stuff like this.” He leant forward and kissed John lightly on the lips again. “Just, oh, Christ…Marry me?” 

John’s jaw dropped in what he was sure was an exceptionally unattractive way. “Are you serious?”

Sherlock nodded. “I love you, John. I can’t imagine life without you. I want to tie myself to you forever and show the world that you are mine and I am yours; that we are together, and that we always will be and-”

John silenced him with a forceful kiss, one hand cupping his jaw and the other resting at the nape of his neck, their lips crushed together, sweet and passionate, and it left them both gasping for air when they eventually parted. 

“Of course I will marry you, you daft bastard,” John said, tugging him closer for another kiss. 

Sherlock drew back, his face breaking into an exuberant smile, and then beginning to laugh as he fell back onto the bed, pulling John on top of him. They tangled their legs together, hands clutching at each other as they laughed, kissed, laughed again, stripped each other of their clothes and made love, deliriously happy, coming apart in each other’s arms and then lying in a dreamlike haze. They both fell asleep with the bedside light still switched on. 

*

When Lestrade eventually dragged himself downstairs in the morning, he was met with a living room full of police officers, who all looked equal parts exhausted and annoyed. “Morning,” he said, stifling a yawn. 

“Hmph,” Anderson responded, following Lestrade as he made his way into the kitchen. “I heard a lot of laughter last night.”

Lestrade busied himself by shoving some bread unceremoniously into the toaster. “I heard a lot of sex last night,” he grumbled. “It’s half eleven in the morning, what the hell are they still doing up there?”

Right on cue, his phone chimed with a new text message. Lestrade pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the message. 

_Celebrating our recent engagement by shagging each other blind – SH_

Lestrade’s eyes widened in shock, but he was quickly distracted by his phone chiming again. 

_Please do not disturb – JW_

Lestrade smiled.


End file.
